


Cupid Wears A Red Trenchcoat

by SerStolas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demigods, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, RomCom foolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: At 22 and graduating college, you would think that Jyn Erso's life is relatively normal.  She lives with her adoptive parents Baze and Chirrut and her adoptive brother Bodhi, she hangs out with the gang at The Falcon Bar and Grill, and she's ready to start on her master's degree come fall.  But Jyn isn't quite human, but then neither is Bodhi, even if most of their friends outside of Luke and Leia don't know it.  See, when you're descended from gods, you have to make a choice by the time you turn 23, to either maintain your powers and become a Demi-god, and take on certain responsibilities, or to become mortal.  It's time for Jyn to make her choice.  When she chooses to remain a demigod, a descendant of the goddess Aphrodite, she's given a task as a cupid - find the match for one Cassian Andor.  The problem is, Cassian is one of Jyn's best friends, and she might already be a little in love with him herself...





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This was all brought on by a crazy conversation at lunch with a friend involving red trench coats. Hope you enjoy this odd little take on an AU. It won't be horribly long, but hopefully it will be amusing/ 
> 
> find me on tumblr @serstolas

The cellphone in Bodhi's back pocket began buzzing rapidly, indicating a series of incoming texts. He pulled the phone free and unlocked it with one hand while trying to steal a fry from Cassian's plate. Cassian gave him a dry look. He was used to either Bodhi or Jyn stealing fries or whatever from his plate, though Jyn was worse about it than Bodhi. Jyn seemed to have few boundaries when it came to Cassian. They'd met when Cassian had come over to the Malbus-Îmwe-Rook-Erso household one night to study with Bodhi for a Physics quiz in college. Somehow a friendship with Bodhi blossomed into a friendship with Jyn, and he'd been 'stuck' when the two of them ever since. 

"Jyn finally going to show up?" Cassian asked as Bodhi scanned through his text messages.

JYN: OH GODS HELP! BODHI I GOT MY ASSIGNMENT WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!

Bodhi frowned at his adopted sister's text, answering Cassian absently. "Looks like she's still being held up by homework."

If Jyn was freaking out about an assignment, Bodhi knew it couldn't actually be homework. Jyn had just turned 22 and made the fateful decision all demigods must make by 23 to remain a demigod. The only assignment that Bodhi could imagine his sister freaking out about would be her placement assignment to find out what her duties would be as a demigod. He worried on his lower lip, wondering what could have her so freaked out.

BODHI: What's wrong? Have to hold couples therapy or something?

Since Jyn was a descendant of the goddess Aphrodite, Bodhi figured she would have do something involving love or affection of some type. He just wasn't sure what. As a descendent of Hephaestus, Bodhi's own assignment project had involved working on a prototype of a prosthetic limb a few years ago. Bodhi had considered possible assignments while he was in school, before he'd made the official decision to remain a demigod. Majoring in mechanical engineering had been a boon.

Jyn was in her last semester of her undergrad with a double major in psychiatry and poli-sci. Jyn was already prepping to start a master's program in Spring semester of the next year. 

JYN: CUPID....I'M A CUPID!!

"Damn," Cassian muttered. "Think she'll still catch the movie with us?"

They were all supposed to be meeting for the latest action flick in another hour or so. Jyn originally planned to go with Bodhi to dinner but had gotten a message earlier that day from Hermes that she was to be given her assignment that evening.

BODHI: Okay...so what's so bad about that?

"Hopefully," Bodhi replied as he tapped the text back to his sister.

JYN: Cassian. They said my first assignment as a cupid is to find Cassian his perfect match.

Oh shit, Bodhi thought. He barely managed to keep from saying it aloud as his eyes flickered from the phone screen to Cassian, who was giving him a faintly worried look, then back to the phone screen.

Jyn had been a freshman in college the first time she'd met Cassian Andor when he'd come home with Bodhi to study. Jyn and Cassian had hit it off immediately, just as Bodhi suspected they would. Both had wicked senses of humor, little patience for foolishness, and a shared love of many things geeky. When Baze and Chirrut had discovered that Cassian had no where to go for Winter Break, the two had immediately insisted he join them, Jyn, and Bodhi for the holidays. Cassian had been a permanent fixture in the family's lives since. 

Cassian, of course, had absolutely no idea that Jyn and Bodhi were demigods, or that Chirrut and Baze were either. When Bodhi had been 10 his mortal mother and mortal-by-choice father had been killed in an accident. Bodhi had floundered in the system for a few months before being taken in by Chirrut and Baze. A few years later, Jyn's mortal-by-choice mother had been murdered and her father had gone a little crazy, resulting in Jyn being taken out of her home by child services and placed with Chirrut and Baze after the first few foster homes had failed.

Chirrut insisted that the kids placement with he and Baze had been fate, and Bodhi was inclined to agree. As Chirrut and Baze were already familiar with the hidden world of magic, mythology, and gods that lurked behind a veil that most mortals couldn't perceive, they'd actually been the perfect placement for Bodhi and Jyn. Bodhi still wasn't sure who Baze or Chirrut were descended from, and neither man ever volunteered the information, but they raised Bodhi and Jyn in a happy home all the same.

BODHI: Cassian wants to know if you're still coming to the movie.

Bodhi watched the dots flash across his phone screen for several minutes before Jyn finally replied.

JYN: I'll meet you a the theater.

Well, Bodhi thought, at least she wasn't trying to avoid Cassian all together. He knew this would be a tough assignment for his sister, though. Jyn had developed a crush on Cassian she refused to disclose to the man a year or so after they'd met. Bodhi also suspected his friend might harbor feelings for Jyn, but neither of them seemed willing to say anything to the other, and now Jyn was assigned to find Cassian his perfect match.

"She'll meet us there," he replied.

This was either going to be the perfect shot for Jyn, or it was going to go down in flames, Bodhi wasn't sure which.

~~

Jyn paced a length of sidewalk in front of the theater as she waited for Cassian and Bodhi to show up. She'd gotten her assignment as a Cupid exactly one hour and twenty three minutes ago and she was trying not to completely freak out.

Cassian, the gods wanted her to find Cassian his perfect match. Quiet Cassian who laughed at her snarky jokes and never minded letting her use his shoulder or lap as a pillow when they were watching movies on the TV in the living room. Brilliant Cassian who somehow managed to get a degree in both marketing and computer engineer and had landed the company he worked for a very lucrative contract almost right how of Grad school.

Cassian who Jyn was certain she was pretty much totally gone on, but never wanted to say anything because he was one of her best friends and outside of Bodhi she hadn't ever had a lot of friends before and really didn't want to lose Cassian's friendship.

Shit. What was she going to do?

"Are you trying to wear a hole in the concrete?" Kay asked. Kay, who was friends with Cassian even more Bodhi had met him, who had majored in accounting and communications, and was descended from the god Hermes. Kay, who had delivered her assignment to her, she checked her watch, precisely one hour and twenty five minutes ago. 

Jyn shot a glare at him. Kay, for all that most people thought he was completely oblivious to human emotions, was very good at spotting things, and he'd figured out Jyn's dilemma within five minutes of giving her the assignment passed down from the gods themselves. 

Kay watched as her red trench coat fluttered in the air behind her with each pass of her pacing. He knew she was nervous, and he supposed he didn't entirely blame her, but realy he thought all of this could just be solved by her just telling Cassian how she felt. Kay was fairly certain that Cassian harbored some feelings for the slip of a brunette. Kay shook his head and spoke in his normal, blunt manner, "You know you could just tell him how you feel. If you turn out to be his perfect match, then you get to date him and complete your assignment at the same time, everyone wins."

"He's my friend Kay, and I'm nothing like the girls he normally goes for," Jyn bit out.

Kay resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do if you haven't noticed how-"

Kay's words were cut off by Bodhi's greeting as he and Cassian walked up to the theater.

"Jyn, stop pacing. Kay, didn't expect to see you here," Bodhi said, glancing once between his sister and Kay. Bodhi could make out on his own why Kay was here, but Cassian, being totally mortal, would have no idea.

"I thought it was easier to meet you here," Kay explained calmly, as if he hadn't delivered news that rocked Jyn's whole world just a little while ago. "Jyn arrived just a few minutes after."

Bodhi just nodded. Cassian lifted a brow then gave a slight shrug. Kay must had had to work late.

"Finish your homework?" Cassian asked as he gave Jyn a hug in greeting, his brow crinkling a moment in concern when she noticed her flinch just a little. Something was bothering her.

"Er, most of it, figured I should take a break," Jyn replied, offering a half-hearted smile.

"Jyn, are you feeling okay?" Cassian asked, worry in his voice.

"Yeah, just tired..." Jyn let the words trail off.

"Told you not to stay up so late," Bodhi told her with affection. He was rewarded by a slight elbow to the ribs, but it did make her smile a bit more. 

"Why don't we go buy tickets?" Kay suggested, breaking up some of the odd tension that seemed to gather around them.

"If you're sure you're feeling okay?" Cassian asked Jyn.

She smiled a little more this time, gazing fondly at him. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Cassian put an arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the ticket booth. 

Bodhi exchanged a glance with Kay as they followed Jyn and Cassian.

"I already told her she should just tell him how she feels," Kay muttered to Bodhi under her breath. "But she is stubborn."

"Understatement," Bodhi sighed in response. Oh gods this was going to be an awkward night, he thought.


	2. The Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn picks a match for Cassian and sets a plan into motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own rogue one.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @serstolas

Jyn clasped her hands behind her back as she regarded the white board she'd dragged from Baze's office into her bedroom at home. When she'd advised her adoptive father of her assignment as a cupid, and who she was supposed to set up, he'd given her an odd look.

"Don't you think it would be easier if you just told Cassian how you felt?" the large man rumbled with a shake of his shaggy head.

Jyn had blanched. "I am very fond of Cassian. I like him, but I'm not in love with him, nor am I a good match for him,. It's my job to find him the best match possible, Baze!"

Baze had given her a long suffering sigh and helped her move the white board to her room, muttering something about children having to learn things for themselves sometimes.

Jyn had written Cassian's qualities under the one list, and then a list of things she should look for in possible matches for him. She really wanted the best possible match she could find for Cassian, no matter how much it made her chest ache in an odd way when she thought about his dating, maybe even marrying someone else. Someone who would demand more of his attention, so he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her and their friends...someone who might not appreciate his friendship with Jyn and-

"Stop it!" she hissed to herself. She and Cassian were not dating and she had no claim on his affections.

Cassian had given her several odd looks during the movie the other night, and seemed to linger a little when he hugged Jyn good night before they'd parted company. She wished she could have claimed it was a little warmer than normal, but she put it off to Cassian being perplexed and her missing dinner.

She read the list of his superior qualities over again to herself: Committed, steady under pressure, empathetic, kind, loyal, great with animals, smart, devastatingly attractive. 

Cassian needed someone that would match him, someone who was just as smart as he was, could match his humor, would appreciate his wit, and could love him and be as loyal to him as Cassian was to his friends and would be to them. She also knew Cassian had a thing for brunettes, based on the few dates she'd seen him go on. Cassian didn't go on a lot of dates. He would need someone who would take things seriously, because Cassian didn't do casual flings.

As a cupid and demigod, Jyn had access to information on pretty much every man and woman in their metro area, and could easily access the world if really necessary, but she knew Cassian wouldn't want to move, so she needed to find him someone local. She dropped into her computer chair and typed a few things into the Cupid Network that all cupids had access to, scrolling through local options. She was fairly certain Cassian might prefer a woman, though she wouldn't rule out other genders. 

Yana Deviof, 24, accountant, loves cats, long walks, yada yada...Jyn frowned. No, Yana seemed a little too mundane for Cassian. She was pretty, but Cassian didn't like pomp and circumstance, and Yana really wanted fancy dinners out and big gestures. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that, Jyn noted, but it just wasn't Cassian's style.

She flipped through page after page of possbilities, deeming each one not quite right for Cassian for some minor reason or another. She needed the -perfect- match for him. If she was going to lose her best friend, it had to be to someone spectacular.

Finally she landed on the profile of one Eliza Dupre. Volunteer at local animal shelter, elementary school teacher, obviously loved kids and pets, did a lot of other volunteer work, ran 5ks and knitted blankets for donation. She was pretty, pleasant from all reports, and down to earth. She loved dinners at small diners and old film noir movies, something Jyn knew that Cassian adored.

In short, Eliza was absolutely perfect for him.

Jyn chewed on her lower lip. The question was, how to introduce them? Cassian did a fair amount of volunteer work too. She flipped through her phone calendar and noted that Cassian was scheduled to volunteer at the local humane society this weekend, and it fell perfectly in line with Eliza's volunteer schedule, according to her profile.

So Jyn could show up to volunteer, give Eliza the impression that they'd met once before volunteering, not that they knew each other well but well enough to say hi, and she could introduce Eliza and Cassian, and boom, perfect match.

Taking a deep breath, Jyn made notes on Eliza's profile, and then picked up the phone to call the animal shelter.

~~~

Jyn plastered a large smile on her face when she arrived at the shelter that Saturday. She did love animals, even if before she'd been adopted by Baze and Chirrut she'd never been able to have a pet herself, and she had in fact volunteered here before, just not as often as she might like given her school and work schedule.

She made sure to arrive before Cassian was scheduled, noting that there was an overlap of exactly two hours between his shift and Eliza's. She had an hour before he arrived, enough time to chat up Eliza and plant a few seeds.

Jyn greeted Eliza with familiarity that wouldn't have made sense if Jyn hadn't encouraged Eliza's memories of her. It was certainly immortal to plant memories in people's minds unless absolutely necessary - sometimes you had to if mortals saw something they shouldn't, but encouraging existing memories was within perimeters. 

"Oh, hi Jyn, long time no see," Eliza greeted her with a pleased smile. "Glad you were able to make it back."

Jyn nodded, exaggerating her disappointment that she couldn't return to volunteer earlier only slightly. "Yeah, school has been running me ragged," she said. "So, where are we headed first?"

"You'll be helping me in the cat room," Eliza said. She wrinkled her nose just a little. "We have to clean litterboxes, not the most fun, but then we get to refill their food bowls and pass out treats."

"Sounds good," Jyn replied, taking the scoop that Eliza offered her. She followed the woman into the cat room, pondering how to begin the conversation and talk Cassian up. She let them work in silence for ten minutes or so while she gathered her thoughts.

"I noticed Cassian was on the schedule for today," Jyn began casually as she finished a litterbox and gave the cat in that enclosure a brief pet. "Ever met him?"

"Oh, Cassian?" Eliza glanced over her shoulder at Jyn. "I've worked with him a few times. He's rather efficient."

"He is," Jyn said, releasing just the slightly hint of her power. "He's mentioned you a few times, said it was always fun volunteering with you."

Jyn winced internally at how utterly inane she sounded. Why was she being assigned as cupid? Wouldn't it be easier to given people in existing relationship advise rather than trying to matchmake? That's why she was getting a degree in psychiatry, to understand people, and help them with things, not set them up on dates. This was all far too contrived for Jyn's comfort, but she had an assignment to fulfill, even if she felt like she had no idea what she was doing.

Eliza didn't seem to notice. She just smiled. "Yeah, he always has an amusing joke or anecdote." Eliza flushed just ever so slightly. "Been trying to figure out how to ask him out for coffee. He doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?"

"Nope, no girlfriend!" Jyn replied cheerfully, though it was forced, thankfully Eliza didn't notice. "I think you should just ask him. I've known Cassian for years, he's one of my brother's best friends. You two would hit it off."

That's right, Jyn, she told herself, encourage them towards each other. No need for cupid darts here. Jyn hated the cupid darts she'd been given to use to help set Cassian up.

"I just might try and ask him out then," Eliza said thoughtfully.

"Great idea," Jyn smiled. Things were going according to plan, so why did it hurt so blasted much to smile at the idea of Eliza and Cassian dating? She was setting him up with the perfect match!

Cassian arrived, unsurprisingly, early for his shift, almost by fifteen minutes, as Jyn was setting out of the cat room to collect more treats. She saw the smile lines appear around his brown eyes when he noticed her as he checked in. "Jyn, I didn't know you were volunteering today."

"Last minute canceling of a study group," Jyn lied. "So I thought I'd spend my Saturday here. Eliza and I are just getting treats for the cats now. She let herself take a moment to step towards him as he stepped behind the counter after signing in. Cassian automatically offered her the usual hug in greeting, brushing a kiss over her hair like he always did, and it made her heart ache as she heard Eliza's voice behind them.

"Oh, Cassian, I didn't expect you quite this early," Eliza said, shooting Jyn a faintly questioning look at the greeting Cassian had given Jyn.

"I usually am early," Cassian replied with a faint smile. He let his arm drop away from Jyn's shoulder just like he normally did. "Jyn tells me you two were working with the cats. I'm on dog duty then?"

"Rodents," Eliza smiled as Jyn gave her a slight shrug at the questioning look and jerked her head waved a hand towards Cassian discreetly, indicating that Eliza should talk to him more. "We got a few more guinea pigs in two days ago and their cages need cleaned."

"Sounds good," Cassian replied, always ready to do the necessary. Damn but Jyn loved that about him.

Nope...no, don't think the L word, Jyn, she scolded herself.

"So Eliza, why don't you get Cassian started, I'll get back to the cats!" Jyn said, quickly heading towards the supply room. Her best bet was to leave Eliza and Cassian alone so Eliza could ask Cassian out for coffee. Stick.to.the.plan!

Cassian lifted a brow, but Jyn was placing a hand on Eliza's shoulder in goodbye, and quietly giving the woman a shot of courage to ask Cassian out, before she hurried off down the hall.

This would work out perfectly, Jyn thought as she vanished into the sanctuary of the storage room. It had to.


	3. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn knows she can't avoid Cassian forever, but she certainly can try...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars or Rogue one. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @serstolas

Jyn knew she couldn't hide in the storage room forever, and had hoped it just gave Eliza and Cassian enough time to talk. She was only scheduled for another hour at the shelter, she just had to avoid Cassian for that timeframe. She really should have better faith in her own abilities as a cupid, she thought, but the churning in her stomach when she thought about Cassian on a date with Eliza made her want to avoid seeing him for now.

Just nerves, she told herself. 

When she emerged 15 minutes later with an arm load of cat treats, she found Cassian no longer behind the counter, and Eliza back in the cat room. Silently she let out a sigh of relief as she began to try and nonchalantly give out treats to the cats. Give it a few minutes, then she'd casually ask Eliza a question, and hopefully all go well.

"Did you ask Cassian out for coffee?" she asked with exagerated casuallness as she handed out the last of the treats and then picked up the black and white tuxedo kitten who had been following her around the room demanding attention. She sat criss-cross applesauce on the floor in the center of the room, letting the kitten settle in her lap as she watched Eliza play with two of the older cats.

Eliza gave her an odd look. "Cassian and I talked about going to that tea shop down the road afterwards," she said. "Though really Jyn, I think maybe-"

"That's fantastic!" Jyn interrupted, really not wanting to hear what she sensed Eliza was trying to tell her.

She was a cupid. She was assigned to find Cassian his perfect match, not be his perfect match, that wasn't the way these things worked, no matter how she might wish otherwise.

Eliza's lips twisted into a faint frown but she let it go for the moment. Then there was a rush of visitors to the shelter and Eliza, as one of the senior volunteers, when out to meet with them while Jyn stayed behind to play with the cats.

Jyn heaved a sigh of relief when her shift finally ended, and she made quick work of grabbing her packback and water bottle from the break room and slipping out the back door before Cassian, Eliza, or any other volunteer could stop her. Eliza and Cassian would have their coffee date, and she would check on Cassian in a day or two to see how things had gone.

Nope, her stomach didn't hurt from jealousy at the thought of Cassian on a date with someone else.

If only she could convince herself of that.  
~~~ ~~

Cassian massaged his forehead as he considered Eliza's words. The dark haired woman sipped her tea with surprising calmness, and Cassian had to wonder if Eliza regularly found herself in odd situations.

"So you think Jyn likes me, but she's still trying to set me up with you?" Cassian asked at last.

"Of course she likes you," Eliza replied. "You should have seen her eyes when she was describing you, and the way she looked at you when you first came in and she didn't think you were looking." She dragged her fingers lightly over the rim of her tea mug. "And I know you're in love with her, I've seen the way you look at her and how you talk about her when she comes up in conversation when you volunteer." 

"She's never said anything though," Cassian said, but it sounded a little weak even to him.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "And you've never said anything to her either, Cassian." She gave him a pointed look. "Probably for the same reason you have. You're both too afraid of messing up your friendship." She sighed, just a little. "Look, Cassian, I like you, and I was interested in asking you out, then I saw you with Jyn. Now that was some chemistry between the two of you. Nobody's going to get hurt if you and I don't date, but I think both you and Jyn will be hurting if you and I tried to, okay?"

Cassian was torn somewhere between amusement and chagrin. "Yes, I rather guessed this wasn't a date."

"Nope," Eliza said, popping the P, "It's coffee between friends and me telling you to get your head out of your ass and ask her out, because I think she's too nervous to ask you out."

Later, Cassian reflected, Jyn's fear made sense. Except for Bodhi, Baze, and Chirrut, Jyn felt she'd lost pretty much anyone she'd loved in the past, and for all that she loved her adoptive family, he knew she was still nervous sometimes, as if something or someone would take them away from her. Coupled with the fact that Cassian knew the death of Jyn's mother had torn her father apart..

Eliza, was right, he'd have to make the first move himself. 

So Cassian tried, over the next few days, to get a hold of Jyn so that they could meet up. He texted her a few times with suggestions to meet up for dinner or just hang out, and each time she came back with an apology and some excuse that she was busy. He tried to catch her at home, but it almost seemed as if Jyn had some sort of internal sense to know whether or not he was on his way to her place, because both Sunday and Tuesday night when he stopped by, he was advised by Baze and Chirrut that he'd just missed her. 

It was far too evident that Jyn was deliberately trying to avoid him, particularly when she sent a group text letting everyone know she had to miss Friday night movie night for some class project.

"Has she mentioned why she's avoiding me?" Cassian asked Bodhi that Friday when he met Bodhi and Kay at the dinner. "Every time I mention hanging out it's as if something magically comes up. I don't think I've done anything to make her mad, have it?" He shook his head. "I went with Eliza for coffee on Saturday after volunteering, but that was just as friends. I really need to talk to Jyn, Bodhi. We have things we need to discuss."

Kay and Bodhi exchanged a look. 

"She's been cagey all week," Bodhi admitted finally. "Doesn't spend much time at home but to eat and sleep, probably to avoid our dads' nagging."

"What would they be nagging her about?" Cassian frowned. 

"Assignments," Kay replied cryptically. 

Bodhi gave Kay another look, and the tall man shrugged. Finally Bodhi sighed, choosing his words carefully. "Jyn's been trying to set you up on a date."

Cassian gave him a flat state. "I figured that one out, Bodhi. Eliza told me Saturday that Jyn was trying to get her to ask me out."

"Oh good gods," Kay let out a snort. He looked at Bodhi. "Your sister really doesn't understand the assignment very well, does she?"

"Kay," Bodhi hissed, gesturing towards Cassian.

Cassian narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is going on?" he asked them.

Kay and Bodhi both glared at each other a moment, then Bodhi looked resigned. "Look, we need to talk, but not here." He looked at Kay. "Are we allowed to tell him?"

Kay shrugged. "Cupids have a certain amount of leeway in what they tell their client, and given the circumstances I think we can argue that leeway extends to us, since your sister is being so thick-headed." He finished his shake. "Let's pay our bill and go back to Bodhi's, Cassian. We will explain there."

"Cupid? What?" Cassian eyed them suspiciously. 

"Just let us explain," Bodhi asked imploringly. 

"You'd better," Cassian replied as he grabbed his check and headed towards the resister. "You two have a lot of explaining to do."


	4. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi and Kay break things down for Cassian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Star Wars or Rogue One
> 
> find me on tumblr @serstolas
> 
> I hope to post the last chapter by Wednesday of next week, depending on how far I get into my Econ final research paper.

When Bodhi lead Cassian and Kay into his parents living room, Chirrut turned his head towards the noise, made a hmming noise, and turned to his husband. "Baze my heart, please put a pot of tea on. Cassian is going to need it." Baze took a look at the determined expressions on Bodhi and Kay's faces, and the confused one on Cassian's, and gave a sigh of long suffering before he lumbered into the kitchen to put on the tea kettle.

Cassian watched Bodhi's parents with an odd expression before he settled onto the loveseat where he normally sat with Jyn during movie nights. 

Bodhi settled comfortably onto one corner of the couch and Kay on the other. Bodhi knew none of his friends would ask why a 25 year old was still renting a room from his parents. He'd lived at home during college, and given the upheaval of his childhood, had yet to have any desire to move away from home or his family. He'd argued with Chirrut about paying rent until Chirrut had finally agreed Bodhi could, while Baze had merely sighed while watching his adopted son and husband barter. Baze was long used to Chirrut's stubbornness, and he swore it had rubbed off on both Bodhi and Jyn.

"So, explain," Cassian said bluntly after Bodhi and Kay had settled.

Bodhi and Kay exchanged a look and Bodhi started speaking until Chirrut cut in. "No, Cassian, you will want tea for this, believe me. Baze will have it ready in just a moment." Chirrut deposited himself in his favorite glider as he spoke. Cassian looked as if he wanted to argue, but he'd learned since the first time Bodhi had brought him home to study that arguing with Bodhi and Jyn's fathers was pointless.

Baze hummed as he returned several minutes later with a tray of five tea cups and a full pot of some sort of lavender tea. They each helped themselves to a cup while Baze settled himself in his armchair and then looked expectantly at Bodhi and Kay.

Cassian's eyes narrowed suspiciously, wondering what it was his friends had to tell him that their parents seemed to be a part of as well.

"So...Cassian, how much do you know about mythology, and monsters and magic and all that?" Bodhi asked at last.

Cassian's brow furrowed. "You mean like Greek mythology?" 

"Precisely Greek mythology," Bodhi nodded. "The thing is, it's not all really...mythical. Some of it is real. Some of it the stories got right, some of it the stories got wrong."

Cassian snorted. "You mean to tell me gods like Zeus were real?"

"Er...are real," Bodhi managed. "I, you see-" he floundered a little at the look of disbelief on Cassian's face. Cassian frowned deeply when he realized that one of the others in the room seemed at all surprised by Bodhi's words. 

Chirrut, through some feat, poured Cassian more tea. "Drink," he instructed firmly.

Kay rolled his eyes as Bodhi seemed at a loss for words. "Greek gods are real, Cassian," he told his friend in his usual, blunt fashion. Then clinically he said, "I am a descendant of the god Hermes. Bodhi is descended from Hephaestus, and Jyn is descended from Aphrodite. I do not know who Baze and Chirrut are descended from and they are unwilling to tell me."

"I-what?" Cassian opened and closed his mouth a few times, staring at one of his oldest friends in disbelief.

Kay sighed. "Eh, mortals." He removed his thick framed glasses and gazed directly at Cassian. "The point, Cassian, is that Jyn is descended from Aphrodite, and by the age of 23, all demigods are required to decide of they are going to remain demigods and keep their power, or if they are going to give up their power, and their slower aging, and become completely mortal. If they decide to remain a demigod, they are given an assignment to prove they are capable of maintaining control of their powers. Jyn was chosen to be a cupid, one who matches people with their perfect love. She was given you as her assignment, ordered to find you your perfect match. But-"

"Olympus, Kay, give him a chance to digest it!" Bodhi snapped as he watched Cassian, for one in his life, stare at them liked a landed fish.

Cassian looked back and forth between the four demigods, then said, "If you're demigods, I'm going to need some evidence."

"I suppose that is better than the normal 'prove it' we get," Baze rumbled. He held his palm out and instructed Cassian, "Watch closely."

Several fresh blooms appeared in Baze's hand, green and alive, even though it was the beginning of February and too early for such blossoms.

Cassian stared at the flowers for a long minute, then snapped his attention back to Bodhi and Kay. "So you're all demigods, and Jyn is a demigod, and she was supposed to find me my true love or something like that?"

Bodhi nodded carefully. "Yes. She's having a bit of a problem with that though."

"Jyn is not precisely designed for matchmaking, more for helping people after the fact," Kay sighed. "But they thought it should be an easy assignment because she is your perfect match. I believe Aphrodite's exact words were, 'My great granddaughter needs to get her head out of her ass.'"

"How in Hades are you a messenger, Kay?" Bodhi asked acidly. "You aren't diplomatic in the least."

"My job doesn't require me to be diplomatic, Bodhi, only deliver the correct information to the correct person," Kay replied dryly. 

Cassian had gone flush then pale, then flush again as Bodhi and Kay bickered. "She's my perfect match? Jyn Erso?" He shook his head. "Then why on earth did she try and set me up with Eliza?"

It was Chirrut who answered, his voice sad. "Our daughter is afraid, Cassian. She cares for you, very much, but before she came into our home, she lost much. First her mother, then her father to his grief, and as a child she swore she would never lose herself to love. It is a child's swearing, and she cannot help that she loves you, but she thinks she can avoid it by trying to match you with another."

"For the record," Baze said, fixing Cassian with a hard stare, "Once you two are together, if you ever hurt her..."

"Can it with the shovel talk, Dad," Bodhi muttered.

Baze just sipped his tea and gave his son an arched eyebrow.

"Why would I want to date Eliza? Jyn is..." Cassian trailed off, biting his lip a moment. His childhood had been as filled with upheaval as Jyn and Bodhi's. He'd lost both his parents when he was six, and while Draven had adopted him in his teens, his adoptive father wasn't what you could really call warm and fuzzy. It was one reason why he loved Jyn and Bodhi's dads so much.

"Jyn is Jyn," Kay supplied in a calm, logical tone. "You are in love with her, she is in love with you, and the gods mean for you two to admit it. She is just prolonging things and causing you both unnecessary pain." He leaned forward. "I calculate that your chances of a happy ending are 98.9% if you tell her how you feel."

Cassian started to speak, when the front door opened.

Jyn moved in the entry hall, taking off her red trench coat and dropping her backpack before she noticed everyone in the living room. She stared at them for a long moment, saw the looks on Kay and Bodhi's faces, the expectations on her dads faces, and the questions in Cassian's. 

Her eyes went wide with horror. She backed up blindly, grasping at the front doorknob and twisted it open, then took off into the street.

Kay stood and picked up her red trench coat from the floor and observed, "It is raining, Cassian, perhaps you should take this to her."

The last word was barely out of Kay's mouth before Cassian had grabbed the trench coat and a pro-offered umbrella from Bodhi (Cassian would wonder about how Bodhi had moved so fast later), and took off into the rain after Jyn.


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian runs after Jyn into the rain and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading this fic. It's short, but I had so much fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @serstolas
> 
> As always, I don't own Star Wars

Jyn was already down the driveway and rapidly jogging down the sidewalk when Cassian made it out the front door of Baze and Chirrut's house. Cassian took a deep breath and then sprinted after her, her red trenchcoat held tightly in his hands.

"Jyn, JYN, wait up!" he called after her. 

She kept going, though Cassian swore her steps faltered just a little. 

He had never been one for particularly grand gestures, but he knew why Jyn had run, the fears she'd expressed to him over the course of her friendship that drove her away. He knew he could outrun her, but he'd prefer she stop out of her own volition. 

He closed his eyes, breathed in, and shouted after her. "JYN ERSO, I LOVE YOU."

She froze mid-step. Slowly, almost like a wobbling doll, she turned to face him, eyes wide with something akin to disbelief, mouth open in an O. 

Cassian jogged the steps between them, then carefully took the hood of her red trench coat and drapped it over her sodden hair, wrapping the coat around her shoulders as she stood there staring at him. Her jaw snapped shut, her chin tilted up, and he saw a defiance in her posture, defiance she was using as a shield against her fear.

"Oh Jyn," he smiled a little, and opened his arms.

A moment passed, then another, before she stepped forward, and let Cassian engulf her in a familiar embrace. Her head tilted up, a spark of her spirit flaming in her eyes as she met his gaze. 

"Did you mean it?" she demanded.

Just like Jyn to go from scared to demanding in an instant, Cassian thought fondly as he gazed down at the woman enfolded in his arms. "I did," he replied quietly, taking one of her hands in his. "I mean it, Jyn Erso. I love you. I know you're a cupid, and I know you're supposed to find me my perfect match, but you are the woman I love."

She let out a shuttering breath and let herself lean against him. "I love you too, Cassian," she felt the words roll of her tongue, and her heart felt lighter than it had in days. She felt things shift in her mind, and now having heard the words from Cassian's own lips, she felt more hopeful, more confident, and she leaned up to capture his lips with hers.

Cassian felt her arms fasten firmly around his neck as they kissed, and his arms stayed anchored around her waist and shoulders. He laughed softly as he pulled back, glancing up at the rain, then at his love. "You would make me chase after you in the rain, Jyn, to confess my love. My Jyn, my Cupid."

She flushed slightly. "How did you find out about that?"

He arched a brow. "Your brother and Kay explained things to me."

"Huh...I didn't think I was allowed to tell you, but Kay would know the rules." Jyn shook her head and leaned up to kiss him lightly again before she said. "We're getting soaked."

"Who's fault is that?"

She shot him a glance before she slipped her arms through the sleeves of her trench coat and took his hand in hers, leading him back towards the house.

Baze met them at the door as they came him, fussing over them and taking Jyn's wet coat and hanging it on the hall tree, then wrapping blankets around their shoulders and ushering them towards the loveseat they normally sat on together. "It took you long enough," the big man told his daughter and her love. 

Bodhi poured another cup of tea and handed it to Jyn, briefly reheating the liquid in her and Cassian's cups with his power as they leaned into each other on the loveseat.

"I see you have figured it out," Kay told them as he watched Cassian slide an arm around Jyn and she leaned into him. He nodded in satisfaction, taking a black, leather bound journal out of where, Jyn didn't know, and jotted down notes. "Congratulations, Jyn, you have completed your assignment. You will remain a demigod."

Jyn scowled faintly at him for a moment. "You could have told me I could tell Cassian about my assignment."

Kay regarded her and said dryly, "I didn't think it would take you so long or that you would be so thickheaded, Jyn. You are descended from Aphrodite, you're supposed to recognize when you're in love, not try and become the Queen of Denile."

"Was that a..pun?" Bodhi eyed Kay.

"I am capable of humor, believe it or not," Kay told the other man. "Now, I believe we are to celebrate your sister's successful completion of her assignment and the fact that she and Cassian finally got their heads out of their asses."

"And I happen to have a lot of questions," Cassian said as he looked around the room, then back at Jyn, "For all of you, but for now, I'm happy to celebrate." He smiled at Jyn. "I meant it, my Cupid, I love you. I want to date you, officially."

"Exclusively," Jyn told him. "I'm not really good at this matchmaking thing. But I know I love you." Her gaze softened as she cupped his jaw. "Sorry it took me so long to tell you."

"Never be sorry," Cassian said fondly. "I'm just glad we're together now."

"Well this is extremely sappy," Bodhi snarked to Kay.

Kay gave Bodhi a level look, before rolling his eyes upwards as if to say 'why do I have to deal with all of this.'

Baze merely placed a kiss on Chirrut's forehead, and the blind man smiled and sipped his tea.

"If we're celebrating my success, why don't we order pizza and watch a movie?" Jyn suggested. She was pressed against Cassian's side and clearly had no intention of moving. 

"Maybe after you two get into dry clothing, after you finish your tea," Chirrut told his daughter

Jyn exchanged a sheepish glance with Cassian, while water dripped off their shoes. It wasn't perhaps the most romantic way in the world to celebrate the beginning of their relationship, but for the two of them, it felt perfect.

~~~

_One Year Later_

The cellphone in Bodhi's back pocket began buzzing rapidly, indicating a series of incoming texts. He fished it out and read through the series of texts from his sister. Kay tilted his head as he peered over Bodhi's shoulder, and Cassian arched a brow at the two of them across the booth. "Jyn on her way?" Kay asked.

"She said she'd be here by six," Cassian replied before eating another fry. 

"Yes," Bodhi confirmed. "She was finishing up an assignment and then heading over. She said five minutes."

Kay nodded, turning his attention back to the leather bound journal he'd been making notations in. 

"Your most recent assignments?" Cassian inquired.

"Mm, yes, some of them almost rival Jyn for her stubbornness," the messenger demigod replied, his eyes not leaving the journal. "At least Jyn figured out how to property apply her powers after the whole fiasco with you."

"Some people forget that cupids just don't shoot people with arrows," Bodhi agreed. "Aphrodite is a goddess of love, and Eros is a god of romantic love. It isn't just all matchmaking."

Kay hmmed in agreement as he continued jotting down notes. 

"You...you nerfherder!" an angry woman's voice broke across the dining room and the three men glanced in that direction. They saw Leia Organa standing with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the owner of the Millennium Falcon, Han Solo. His expression mirrored her own stormy one, and Bodhi winced a little.

"Those two are always either kissing or yelling at each other," he muttered under his breath.

Cassian cracked a smile. "They could both probably use some relationship advice."

"Perhaps we should tell them to write a certain advice column?" Bodhi suggested.

Jyn appeared at the front door of the Bar and Grill, just in time to hear Leia shriek at Han again. Cassian saw Jyn eying them speculatively, watching the fight. Leia and Han continued to argue for a few more minutes before Leia stalked out of the restaurant, brushing past Jyn's red trench coat.

But not, Cassian noted, before Jyn slipped a business card into Leia's pocket. Casually, Jyn then walked up to the bar and slid one across to Chewy and nodded towards Han, under the guise of ordering a drink. A moment later, Chewy handed her a glass of cider and she made her way to their table, sliding in easily beside Cassian.

"Hello love," she told him as Cassian leaned in to kiss her.

"Hello, my Cupid," Cassian replied with a grin. "I see you slid them both business cards."

"Well, they have to get advice from somewhere," she replied with a shrug. She set a small stack of business cards on the table and Bodhi snagged one, examining it. It depicted an image of a woman's black, clad in a red trench coat with white, feathery wings, and a pearl gray background. The words "Cupid Wears a Red Trench Coat", which the C stylized to look like a bow, were written on the card graceful black letters and a website listed at the bottom. 

Kay examined the card over Bodhi's shoulder a nodded. "I see your cards came back."

"Yes," Jyn agreed. "I've already gotten several hits since I started leaving them out earlier today." She referred to the website where she ran a relationship advice column on the side while she went to school for her master's degree. She'd found, after figuring out her own relationship with Cassian, that while she might not be good at setting people up, she could and did use her powers to gain insights into other people's relationship issues, and she now ran a successful column where she answered letters and emails a few times a week.

"Looks good," Cassian told her. "Though I wish you luck with those two."

"Their issue is the same as a lot of peoples," Jyn replied. "Communication and issues with assumptions. If they can get over those, they'll do alright."

"Well, I'm glad we managed to figure ourselves out," he told her, arm settling over her shoulders.

"As am I," she agreed. She leaned against him, letting herself relax against her boyfriend.

As a waitress came over to take her order and Cassian ignored the woman's overt flirting, Jyn reflected that in her case, at least, cupid had made the perfect match. Human emotion was capricious at times, but sometimes the gods were right, and two people did belong together.

And in her and Cassian's case, at least, Cupid really had gotten it right.


End file.
